What's All the Fuss?
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Sharon has a mishap in the murder room, and the team reacts... Special thanks to Raydor Fan for the prompt. :D


Lieutenant Provenza was spouting off one of his theories, a variation of an old theme: "It's always the husband. It's always the husband. It's always the husband." As intriguing as his theories were, Sharon felt a bit _off_.

"Captain, would you like to join the rest of the class?" Provenza asked.

She hmmed. "What?"

She could feel the eyes of the team on her. "Captain?" Provenza asked.

No one was talking about the case anymore. Why was everyone looking at her? She waved Provenza on. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. Please continue."

He furrowed his brows. "Sharon, are you feeling okay?"

She wasn't. "You know, I think I'll let you take point on this for now, Lieutenant. I'll be in my office. Let me know if you need anything."

She stood from her chair and headed for her office. It was a straight line to her office, so why was she moving so...crookedly?

She was going down, but then she was upright again. A pair of hands holding her steady. "Easy, Captain, I got you," Lieutenant Flynn said.

Provenza was next to Flynn. "Let's get her in her office."

Lieutenant Tao rushed toward Provenza. "She may need to eat," Tao said.

Provenza shouted across the murder room, "Sykes, get her some water and maybe some crackers, just in case. Sanchez-"

"On it, boss," Sanchez said.

"I'll monitor the phones if anyone needs me," Tao said.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Sharon said slowly, quietly, as Flynn half carried-half guided her to her office.

"Sorry, Captain," Provenza said. He looked at her. "How do you feel?"

Sharon moved her head from side to side. "A bit lightheaded."

"Have you eaten anything?" Provenza asked.

"Dinner last night."

"Dear God, Sharon. All right, we'll get you some food."

Provenza opened her office door, and Andy helped her into her chair. He looked up at Provenza. "Should we put her feet up on her desk?"

Provenza shrugged. "Would that be okay with you, Captain?"

She let out a little laugh. "I've sat on my desk before. Why not?"

Flynn moved the chair back, so she could more comfortably put her feet on the desk. Provenza huffed. "Where's those damn crackers?!"

"Right here. Sorry," Amy said peeking into the office.

Provenza grabbed the water bottle and crackers from her hand and placed them on the desk.

Sharon grinned. "Thank you, Amy."

Amy nodded. "Of course, Ma'am. Anything else I can do?"

"Give us some space, and see where the hell Sanchez is," Provenza said.

Amy took off. Sharon placed her hand on Provenza's arm. "I'm okay, really, Lieutenant."

"Well, we'll let the doctor tell us that." He opened the water bottle and handed it to her. "In the meantime."

She sipped the water, and that seemed to help a little. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized how hungry she was. "Could you-"

He unwrapped the plastic and set the crackers down in front of her. Flynn stayed at her side, but he seemed content to let Provenza run the show. She picked up one of the crackers. Peanut butter with honey. Perfect for an empty stomach. "Amy chose well," she said.

"Not sure if she chose, but I'm glad," Provenza said.

"She's very good," She said.

Provenza gave a slight nod. "I may have had my reservations at first-" Sharon snorted. "But she's a fine officer and a great detective," he finished.

Sanchez rushed in. Amy and Tao closely behind him. "Should I call Rusty?" Amy asked.

"Not yet. Let's wait till we know what's going on," Provenza said. Sharon pulled his sleeve. "Sorry, Captain. Does that meet your approval?"

She nodded. "It does."

"Paramedics will be here in a minute, ma'am," Sanchez said.

Sharon let out a little grin. "Why don't we finish our discussion in the meantime." She turned to Provenza. "What were you saying about the husband?"

Everyone groaned.

She laughed. "Just kidding."

Provenza huffed. "Very funny."

Then the paramedics arrived. Sanchez, Sykes, and Tao cleared the room, but Provenza and Flynn remained with her, as the lead EMT asked Sharon what was wrong.

She looked up at him and told him how she hadn't eaten since the night before and had become light headed. He nodded and asked if she was feeling better. She said she was. He grabbed the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope from his bag. "Let me take your vitals."

She cooperated as he determined she was fine.

"Okay. I think you can take it easy. Rest at home. And be sure to eat."

She nodded.

"Yes, sir," Provenza said. She looked up at him. He shrugged. "What?"

She grinned. "Nothing, Lieutenant. Nothing at all."

"Don't hesitate to call us, ma'am," the EMT said.

"We won't," Provenza and Flynn said in unison. Sharon rolled her eyes and nodded. "I won't."

The EMTs left. One of them muttered something about how nice it must be to have so many friends. Sharon had to agree. It was nice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Rusty arrived in the murder room, Provenza called him over to his desk. "Hey, what's up?" Rusty asked.

"What's up, is your guardian skipped breakfast - and lunch - and nearly passed out."

Rusty's eyes widened. "She okay? Why didn't-"

"We wanted to know what was up before we called. And she's fine. Resting in her office. I want you to drive her home and make dinner."

Rusty nodded. "Of course. I'll make her favorite."

Provenza lightly squeezed Rusty's shoulder. "Good. I know she wants to see you." Provenza winked at him. "Maybe let her tell you - pretend I didn't say anything."

Rusty laughed. "I think I can do that."

He entered Sharon's office. She was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. So much for resting. He was so grateful she was okay, though. After everything they'd been through together, he had no idea what he'd do - what any of them would do - if she weren't. He didn't tell her often - not nearly enough - that he loved her, but he knew he would that night, after cooking her favorite meal: stuffed shells. And she'd probably give him that look, the one that said she knew, and tell him she loved him, too. It was weird to hear, but he never got tired of her saying it.


End file.
